Camp Walter Disney
by POLLUTED104
Summary: Summer vacation or summer holiday is without a doubt a gift from the gods. Unfortunately it only comes once every year. The girls knew they needed to make the most of it, soon more of their friends and love ones will be off to college and this would be the last summer they'd be able to spend together as a full group. It wasn't a time to be sad, it was summer! Summer at Camp Disney.


Together, Ariel Cea Tritans and her friends, Jasmine Agra and Fa Mulan, stood together in the middle of the camp chaos, waiting for the remainder of their friends to arrive.

"So how was the concert?" Mulan asked, she stood rocking her new bob hairstyle. The young asian girl stood tall in her bright blue fitted shorts and light green crop-top, exposing her smooth skin.

"Oh my god, you should have went with us!" Ariel cried out, the short red-head bounced up on her toes.

"That good?" She asked surprised, looking over at Jasmine, knowing she'll always get a blunt answer from her.

"Shockingly, it was. Peter did amazing. He did a cover on 'Heres to never growing up.' and rocked it." Jasmine explained. "He did three encores." Mulan's eye widen.

"Yeah and he even dedicated his new song to Wendy." Ariel added in her little two-cent gossip

"No!" Mulan leaned forward into their small circle. "So he broke up with Lilly, after all?"

"Nope. He's still with her. Lilly was at the concert. She wasnt even pissed, and if she was she didn't show it. Some groupies we're talking about how that was Peter's way of dumping her, but when we left the concert they we're all lovely-dovey." Jasmine told her, Mulan's eyes opened wide once more.

"Dude..." Mulan was in outer-shock at the news. "How could he do that?" Ariel and Jasmine just shrugged.

"Over-all though the concert was fun. We met up with a few people from school. Did you know, Herc got buffed?" Ariel asked.

"How can he get buffed? School ended like only 2 weeks ago." Mulan was in disbelief untill Ariel whipped her phone out and showed a picture of him. He has always been tall but right in front of her eyes stood the same tall ginger boy only with a body like Ronnie Magro from Jersey Shores. "Oh-Em-Gee."

"Yeah, it's to bad for Jaz he doesn't have his dorky crush on her anymore." Ariel smiled teasingly, earning her one of Jasmines famous eye-roll.

As they stood and talked more about the latest out of school gossip. Cinderella Tremaine, Briar Aurora Rosaline and Snow Emily White had soon arrived to the camp pick-up. Aurora stood back to say goodbye to her long-term boyfriend Phillip Hubert while the others joined the other three girls.

"Sorry we took so long!" Cinderella or Cindy apologized holding her old duffel bag closely.

"What happen?" Jasmine asked, as they all hugged and said their hello's.

"We saw, Annastasia and Drizella but when we asked them where you were they just laughed and walked off." Ariel revealed as she peeked over at Aurora and Phillip "Phill isn't coming to CD this year?"

Cindy clicked her tongue. "Yeah, they unplugged my alarm clock last night. Lucky I had my phone alarm on so I got up in time yeah, but they decided to hide all my things all over the house. On top of they didn't even do dishes last night so I ended up stuck doing that while they snuck out the front door into MY car." She crossed her arms now clearly annoyed. "And no, not this year. Something about his dad and him going to the UK."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Ror, is pretty depressed about it. She cried all night last night." Snow told them, frowning as she watched. "They this is their last summer before Phil goes to college."

"Yeah but isn't he going to college in the next town over? He's only like an hour drive away." Jasmine raised an eyebrow, obviously not understanding the situation.

"This is why boy's are scared of you." Ariel explained, holding her arms out as she showcased her friend.

"They are not scared of me." Jasmine rolled her eyes, and she was right. Boys we're nowhere near scared of her. Every day there was a boy trying to ask her out, or get close to her. Jasmine was a babe, with her hourglass figure, long hair, golden skin and deep brown eyes. Boys we're far from scared of her. But as for the standers she set, was another story

"I'm telling you, if you don't lower your standers just a bit, you're gonna be that really hot grandma with 35 cats." Ariel crossed her arms as she leaned her side., her red hair swaying.

"Says the girl whose standers are just as high." Jasmine teased.

"But I'm not as picky as you." Ariel wagged a finger at her,

"I'm not picky!" Jasmine cried out, everyone laughed at that. It was such a stretch from the truth and they all knew that, even Jasmine. But she'd never admit it. As they laughed and teased one another Aurora made her way over, with a pout expression.

"Hey.." She frowned dropping her suitcase down and sitting on top of it. Her elbows on her knees and cheeks in her hands. She didn't look like her cheerful self, she perfect bleach blonde hair didn't even have its natural curls.

"Hey..You okay?" Ariel asked, kneeling down in front of her. Aurora sighed and shrugged.

"I guess, I'll be." Her eyes began to look teary as she pouted more. "I'm just gonna miss him, allot. This would have been our last summer together, and now he's leave me during summer too? I know it's silly but, I'm just sad."

"You think?" Jasmine mumbled, Mulan elbowed her in the rib. "Ow. I don't mean it like that, i was only agreeing."

Snow crouched down and gave her a gentle shove. "Do you really think, he won't miss you too? Or that he wants you moping around and not enjoying your summer even if he's not there to enjoy it with you?" Snow asked smiling, her short black hair was in its normal puffy curls. and pulled back by her favorite red headband. Aurora looked around at her friends and sighed, as her lips began to curl into a smile

"Your right, I'm sorry." She let her long legs stretch out, two little red dots rested on her thighs from her elbows. "I can't be mopping around, specially since I still got you guys and Mali." Everyone but Cindy and Snow gasped.

"Mali? As in your little sister?" Ariel asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, she's going to CD with us. My dad thinks it'll be good for her, maybe get her out of her dark period." Aurora explained leaning her head back as she search threw the crowd.

Mali was short for Maleficent. Maleficent 'Mali' Rosaline. She was only thirteen and totally different from her older sister. Mali's hair which was once blonde was now purple and pink, and while her sister stayed out of trouble in school, Mali was constantly was getting into trouble at school. Her closes friends we're the Cewitch sister's Ursula and Morgona who were notorious for causing problems for everyone and everything.

"By the way, where's Flounder?" Aurora asked Ariel. "Maybe he and Mali can hang out this summer." She sounded so hopeful, that all Ariel could do was stared at her friend. "What?"

"He didn't come this year, he's taking on the job as life guard at my dad's country club plus you know Flounder's scared of Mali, right?" Ariel raised an eyebrow at her friend, Aurora looked shocked,

"No why is everyone scared of Mali? She's the sweetest thing ever!" Everyone looked at each other unable to answer or reply. Aurora flipped her hair off her shoulder and sighed, "Well anyway, where's Tia and Lottie?" Everyone shrugged.

"I texted Tiana when we were in the car, she said she was on her way to pick up Lottie." Cindy explained, scrolling threw her hand-me-down phone.

"Yeah and by the way, did you know Belle isn't coming this year?" Mulan frowned.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted, eyes on their asian friend.

"Why?" Snow cried out,

Ariel stood, frowning. "Is it because of her dad?" Mulan shrugged.

"I don't know, I didn't find out till last night. We we're skyping and it took me while to realize she didn't have one thing packed. Not even Albert." Everyone gasped. Albert was Belle's favorite teddy bear making the story a cold fact.

"But, she can not come to Camp! It wont be the same! We already lost Pocahontas to college, we can't lose her too!" Aurora cried out, her bubble-gum pink lip began to poked out as she pouted once more. Everyone hung their head slightly as a silence fell between them. Camp Disney meant everything to these girls, it's where they spent two weeks of their summer together. Their sadness didn't last long though, at the sight of several different yellow school buses came into view, the camp crowd cheered. The girls al looked up and smiled widely, their worries all melted on spot.

It wasn't a time to feel sad, summer vacation or summer holiday is without a doubt a gift from the gods. Unfortunately it only comes once every year. The girls knew they needed to make the most of it, soon more of their friends and love ones will be off to college and this would be the last summer they'd be able to spend together as a full group. It wasn't a time to be sad or miserable or worry about snotty little sisters. This is summer for crying-out-loud. Summer at Camp Walt Disney.


End file.
